I'm NOT Gay, I Think?
by InTheDark34
Summary: Alex Riley says he isn't gay... You want to know? Read and find out! OOC-ness ensues! My try at a somewhat cracky, yet serious fic, You are warned!  Alex/Evan/?  A love triangle, not a threesome , plus other characters and pairings. *SLASH*


**Title: **_I'm NOT Gay... I Think?  
><em>

**Author:**_ InTheDark34_

**Characters and Pairings:** Evan/?, plus other characters and pairings.

**Rating:** Teen

**Word Count: **1,135**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE, or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Warnings: _*SLASH*  
><em>**

**Beta: **No beta, all mistakes are mine!**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Crazy **_OOC-ness_** ensues! My try at a somewhat cracky/serious fic, with some slash of course! There is some type of plot of sorts for this story. You are warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's Internet Chat Room:<strong>

DarthDashing66 signed in!

AirBourne2 signed in!

DarthDashing66: Hey Evan! How's it going? :D

AirBourne2: Hey Cody! What's up? I'm having a great time tonight! Just saw the new Harry Potter movie. One word is all I got to say: EPIC!

DarthDashing66: COOL! I wish I could see it too! But Teddy doesn't like fantasy type stuff... :/

Evan shook his head sadly with a sigh. Evan always had a feeling that Ted wasn't going to be good enough for Cody, of course if he were to know them longer before they got together he would have warned the brunette that he was making a mistake, so he kept to himself. He watched from afar as their relationship blossomed and slowly wilting into something... rotten. All Ted does is going to the clubs, exercise, and having sex with Cody. And when Cody wants to do something that he wants to do, the blond ignores him, brushes him off, or makes excuses to do something else he wants to do. He wished he could tell the younger man that Ted was using him, but he will only argue with him stating that he is wrong and that 'Teddy' will NEVER do that to him. 'It's hard to persuade a stubborn Cody Rhodes...' Evan thought as he wrote back.

AirBourne2: Aww! Well you could watch it with me, if you want?

DarthDashing66: N'aw... It's okay. I'll just go by myself when I get the chance. :(

DarthDashing66: But other than that, meet any cute guys lately? ;D

Evan paused for a moment as he blushed and made his reply back to the younger man.

AirBourne2: Uh. Well... no, not at the moment... Why'd you asked?

DarthDashing66: Well I heard that someone is crushing on you! ;)

Evan's eyes widened at the comment Cody gave him. Sure Evan is attractive in his own nerdy way and is a WWE Superstar on the RAW Brand, but for someone to be attracted to him that is also in this company is just pure luck!

AirBourne2: REALLY? Who?

DarthDashing66: lol, well...

* * *

><p>"I'm not gay Mike..." Alex Riley said quietly as he looked at his mentor with a glare.<p>

Both men are at a bar at the moment, sipping from their drinks as they enjoyed some of the early night life before the locals come in and fill the place up and get crazy when they realized that two WWE Superstars were at their facility of choice.

Mike arched an eyebrow in defiance, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure"

"Really really?"

"...yeah..."

"REALLY?"

"YES! I'M SURE!" Alex banged on the table with his hand, his teeth clenching in frustration while Mike, across from Alex, smirked at him in his seat in their shared private booth.

"So... If your not gay, then why are you drinking an apple-tini?" Mike asked with nonchalance as he picked at the label of his beer with boredom.

Alex scoffed in disagreement, "Apple-tinis aren't gay! Who even says that?".

To prove his point, Mike flagged for the waitress with a raised hand. When the woman reached to the wrestlers location, she came with new drinks of the ones they ordered before on a tray and set them on their table with a smile, but before she left Mike asked her a question: "Do you think apple-tinis is a gay drink?"

"Most of our clientele that purchased that drink were either women or gay men... so yes it's kind of gay."

Alex face-palmed as he groaned to himself.

"Thank you, miss." Mike said with a smile, nodding her away as he gave the still glaring Varsity Villain his trademark Miz smirk as he took a hold of his new beer.

Mike was trying all day to show that Alex was gay, but the other man was stubborn and in denial to think that he is still straight and that he only loves 'women' and not men. Besides, he's not a homophobe, that will be most hypocritical of himself if he did; he was only trying to help out a friend in need of his guidance, to show him that being gay isn't a bad thing in life, but Alex is still being difficult. So hopefully, with time, Alex Riley will come to his senses and finally admit to himself that he is a gay man that likes other men.

"I hate you so much right now..." The younger man mumbled softly as he sipped from his supposedly 'gay' drink, slouching in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Aww, you don't mean it..." Mike teased with a grin as he prodded at Alex with his foot underneath the table, but the older man quietly sighed as he took a gulp of his beer.

'I was just trying to help...'

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Well this is the first chapter to my new story! It will be kind of cracky and serious at some parts during the story, so expect some OOC-ness from some of the characters. And also I was wondering if anybody can give me some constructive criticism so I can get better at writing fanfic, so please tell me how I can get better or tell me how I'm doing right now, but please understand that I'm really sensitive with my emotions, so please use kind, not offensive/blunt, language to tell me what are the con-crits/tips that I need to work on when writing my stories. And don't forget to write a review for this story, if you want another chapter to read! :D


End file.
